


I got you brother

by RandUs



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Child Abuse, F/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandUs/pseuds/RandUs
Summary: 'As it continues, as baahu's screams echo hauntingly through the chamber the musical quality to that cry disappears.As baahu tries to smile at him through tears , his glee disappears.As his father's laugh suppresses baahu's cries, his loyalty, that he always thought will be steadfast cracks.'One moment of curiosity changes the history forever.
Relationships: Amarendra Baahubali & Bhallaladeva, Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Setting the Stage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821707) by [GlyphArchive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlyphArchive/pseuds/GlyphArchive). 



> What would happen if bhalla and baahu were real brothers at heart.
> 
> That's my plot and I am going to include the canon events that changes due to this.
> 
> Just proof read it once so ignore any mistakes please.
> 
> Enjoy

Bhalla knew that he should stop pacing. It is unseemly for a prince to be seen out of control, his father said. It was all because of that stupid, idiot, bastartd, son of a bitch baahu's fault. He didn't know what the last two meant but his father said those about baahu so it must be true. His mother loved baahu, even more that her own son, him, but it was his father who supported him, talked about him to his mother against baahu, who always stood by his side. The only job his father had given him was to beat baahu, to show him that bijalladeva's son was superior than any other person and he couldn't even do that. Baahu had to have cheated, because no one could have hit a target that far with the arrow without cheating. Bhalla had lost again, and worse, his father had been there watching. The way his father's smile had turned sour bhalla knew that today was going to get worse for him. He knew the routine by now, as soon as dinner got over he had to go to father's room for his punishment. Just thinking about those belts made him shiver. He wished just for a moment he was in baahu's place where he got to go with kattapa and just have fun. But no, he shouldn't think like that, kattapa was a slave not a family member, so he shouldn't talk to him or give him hugs even though kattapa gave the best hugs in the kingdom save for baahu. But hugs were for wussies and he was a big boy now. He was the future king of Mahismathi and he should face his punishments like a man not cower. And he definitely shouldn't cry. He stubbornly tried to will the tears of anger, it was definitely anger, away.

'Boo' the sudden shout made him jump with a dignified cry. Laughter sounded behind him while he tried to catch his breath. He turned towards it in fury knowing who he was going to see there. Baahu was laughing so hard with tears running down his face and a hand on the pillar to support him.

'Baahu, how many times do I tell you not to do that. You are acting so childish wait till amma hears about this. You are so dead.'

'You are eight years old bhalla, still a child, and what are you going to say to amma, that you cried like a two year old?' And it was said with a smirk that bhalla would love to punch it right out of his face.

'Go away baahu, go play with those slaves, I have more important things to do than talk to you'

Baahu's face hardened. He was usually a cheerful boy but if you ever say something about that idiot kattapa he suddenly turns into a scary person. Bhalla was not afraid of baahu, but after that one time baahu had chased him into the top of a tree after he had insulted kattapa, he usually kept out of baahu's reach if he ever was angry.

'Stop that, I told you before, kattapa is family and the others are our people. Dont insult them' 

The or else was left unsaid. Baahu was the scariest when he was defending others. He was so done with this conversation, giving baahu the most filthiest scowl he could manage, he did learn from the best, he turned away sharply neatly side stepping baahu without managing to stumble, which was a first so yay him, he strode gracefully to his father's chambers.

'Bhalla ! Bhalla! Stop. Dont run' came the voice of baahu who had seemed to have followed him.

'Princes dont run you idiot! I'm walking gracefully. Open your eyes wide and see'

'Ok your royal pratness. You dont run. But will you stop for a moment'

'No I wont. Father expects me in his chambers. So go away'

He hoped baahu didnt hear the waver in his voice.

The steps which had been following him till now stopped.  
He pushed away the disappointment that rose in him. Everyone knew better than to interfere in his fathers' matters, baahu included. Raising his chin high and clenching his fists tight to stop them from trembling, he strode forward to his fathers room.

*

He should stop crying, he knew, but the most frustrating thing was he just couldn't control it. He was used to it, the screaming, blaming, the insults, even the beating and whipping but it still hurt. The pain lasted for days, but even after the bruises faded the pain still lingered, like a ghost haunting his heart. Father was always so careful, taking care not to leave any bruises anywhere visible that couldn't be covered with his clothes. 

A slap to his face made him focus on his father, rousing him from his thoughts while his father had been ranting.

'You wont even listen to me while I am talking. See this is why that useless bastard is able to beat you at every thing. You have shamed me, disappointed me bhalla. Again and again, I've had my expectations on you and you've failed me. You deserve a punishment bhalla. Remember this the next time you are going against that baahubali. Remember to win'

Saying that his father turned to take the whip hanging on the wall. He expected a beating today but the whip… he didnt. The fear that gripped him at the sight of that thing, nothing could ever evoke such an reaction out of him, he was sure.   
He loved his father, he really did, but the times he had to be alone with his father and his whip, he wondered if the satan he heard of in the stories looked like his father.

The first hit threw him off balance throwing him on to the floor. A pained cry that he hoped to keep from leaving escaped his lips. He knew the result of making noise during the punishments. As expected the next hit came with much more force than usual. More than the pain from the hits it was the jeering and taunts from his father that made him want to cry. It made him think of running away from home and never coming back again. But this was his father and he does this for bhalla's own good, he has to remind himself of it regularly.

A sudden noise beyond the doors stops his father and makes him put down the whip. The momentary respite comes crashing down when the doors open and baahu enters the room. He sees baahu looking around the room and stopping on him. Sees him examining the wounds and the whip, and watch his face turn to an expression of horror.

'Uncle what have you done???'

Bhalla wants to erase the whole night from his mind. To be seen in such a state by his nemesis, is the utmost humiliation he could ever experience.

It seems baahu wasnt done with expressing his displeasure, after giving his father one of his filthiest looks, baahu rushes to him to help him stand up. Well his father wouldn't have that would he. Rushing, his father grabs hold of baahu and pulls him away from bhalla.

'See here you little scoundrel, this here is my son and what I do with him is none of your business. And if you want to go complain to your precious rajamatha know this, a father has any right to punish his son for shaming the family name'

And baahu does not leave it well alone . Giving a furious little huff he asks.

'And what has bhalla done to shame the family name uncle?'

'He has lost to you, didn't he ?'

And that seems to have shut up baahu. The lost expression on his face was one bhalla would have treasured if it had been present in any circumstance other than this.

Leaving baahu alone his father rounds up on him. Bhalla sees his hands move towards the whip and the words escape from him unbidden.

'Appa no! Not in front of him'

And that seemes to have angered him more if the speed with which the whip strikes him hard.

'STOP IT. STOP IT' 

Comes from baahu. Bhalla wants to curse everything bad in this world upon him. Didnt baahu know that it was him, bhalla that has to experience the worsening of the punishments due to his interference. 

'Stop it uncle please. It's your own son. And bhalla didnt do anything wrong . please'

There appears a sinister smile in his fathers face as he slowly approaches baahu.

'If it isn't my son's mistake then is it yours baahubali?'

The last word is spat out as his father raises a hand and clenches baahu's chin to meet his eyes.

He sees the turmoil in baahu's face as he battles what to answer. He also sees the resolve forming, for what , he has no idea.

'Yes. Yes it is my fault that I won and bhalla lost.'

The shock that that courses through him is combined with elation. Bhalla may know that that statement was factually false but to hear it from baahu's own mouth no less, it's a red letter day for him.

His father is many things and an opportunist is one of the most important ones.

With glee in his face and laughter accompanying his words his father orders baahu to strip. Bhalla is not given permission to move from his original position and he knows better than to move. So he watches from the centre of the room to where baahu is made to kneel before him, as if an offering to a goddess. The thing was even now baahu has him bet. The fear he knows that ought to come never shows on his face. Baahu just smiles at him as if in a soothing way that just irritates him more. He knows that smile is going to be wiped of that face very fast and he just cant wait for it. Let him experience what bhalla experiences every day and then let's see who is more greater. 

The first strike forces an anguished cry from baahu's lips and that is more beautiful that any of Amma's lullabies. Bhalla knows that if he looks into a mirror right now that it'll resemble that of his father's. And he is mostly ok with that.

And then the next hit comes bringing forth more of the cries of hurt.

And then the next.

The next.

The next.

As it continues, as baahu's screams echo hauntingly through the chamber the musical quality to that cry disappears.

As baahu tries to smile at him through tears , his glee disappears. 

As his father's laugh suppresses baahu's cries, his loyalty, that he always thought will be steadfast cracks.

And he doesnt know what to even think anymore. As baahu gets hurt in his place and even then trying to comfort him, bhalla's beliefs breaks. He knows it's only baahu, his arch nemesis but still, when baahu cries his heart hurts, and he doesnt know why. He doesnt want to hurt, he wants to rejoice. But watching baahu more than anything he feels a sense of comradeship that he hasn't ever felt in his life.

*****

It is after his father has drunk himself into a stupor. Passed out at the bed bijjaladeva doesn't notice two small figures quietly scurrying away from the room. Bhalla leads them both away from the room, supporting baahu as they escape.  
Bhalla doesn't know what came over him. He must have lost his mind, because as soon as his father passed out, he rushed to baahu and spirits him away.

They reach bhallas chambers and bhalla leads baahu to the bed and goes to fetch the salve for bruises. Sitting beside him on the bed bhalla gives him the salve and fixes him with a look.

Baahu doesnt notice it at first , busy trying to reach places to apply the salve. But as soon as he notices it he gives a questioning look back.

' What?? Why are you looking at me like that?'

'You are asking me why I'm looking at you like you are a lunatic. Wht were you thinking you idiot. Why would you do something like that?'

Bhalla knows his voice has risen with every word but he has stopped caring at this point. If he doesnt get the truth now it is he who feels like will go mad.

Baahu doesnt stop his methodical application of the salve and as eons drag by bhallas hands itch to wrap around baahu's throat.

'What else should I have done. You are my brother. Bhalla, what else should I have done?'

As bhalla stares at baahu , who holds his gaze as if trying to implant that piece of knowledge into his mind with his will power alone, he feels free.

It is liberating, to know that there is one person there who will always have your back. So he smiles, a small one that shows how grateful he is to have a brother and watches baahu smile back.

He knows that this moment is important. A change that may affect their future paths altogether.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the arrow hitting its mark made bhalla long for the days where he would gladly imagine the target being baahu's head. Well there's nothing stopping him now except baahu turning out to be a little more important to him than he had imagined. Just a little.

'It will work, dont worry too much bhalla, have you seen your fathers face? Do you want to end up like that?'

Scratch that. He would gladly drag baahu himself to the target and use him for practice. Bodily shoving baahu and making him miss his next target seems a fair exchange.

'Hey! What did you do that for? I was going to beat my personal record and you knew it. Saboteur'

Seeing baahu indignant, angry and stomping his foot will never get old for bhalla, never.

'Oh, stop your whining baahu, as if you dont beat your daily score every other day. And that is why this will never work and you know it.'

Rolling his eyes, baahu goes to his stance picking up his bow again.

'Oh they will believe, we will make them believe. Dont worry too much about it bhalla. You will win this thing'

As he watches baahu calmly take his position the anger that he had tried to suppress burst forth.

' I dont want your pity baahu. Never.'

He didnt know if the calmly controlled anger in his voice or the words themselves were the ones that made baahu turn towards him with the realisation that this was more than a place for him to whine.

' Of course not bhalla, where did you even get such an idea'

' Then what was I supposed to think this was about. You are asking me to throw away my pride, my dignity, a warrior's dharma! You may think this of as a case of charity but I cant.  
Your stupid bleeding heart wants to give way and let me win but when I'm standing there with the cheers of our people, of Amma's praise in my ear that will be what breaks me baahu not my father'

Bhalla notices the tears that escape his eyes, hastily bring up his hands to wipe away the evidence he turns away from the still statue of baahu who has such an astonished expression on his face like he hadn't even thought about things like these.

'Bhalla stop! You know that is not what I intended this plan for. I wanted to help you and frankly I see no other way. But bhalla even if I loose and you win that in no way determines your character as a warrior. Bhalla stop please listen. There is no other way. WILL YOU STOP FOR A SECOND!'

The shout echoed in the empty corridor of the palace, deserted in the middle of the night stopping him in his tracks. The thing was even now baahu didnt try to see from his perspective.

Without turning to even face him bhalla said what had been in his mind from the moment this stupid plan had been created.

'Baahu you think yourself a great warrior and you are. A selfless one even but you never think about the costs of your dharma. The consequences of the actions you take in the name of selflessness. I would rather get beaten up every day knowing I lost to my brother than stand in the spot light as a winner slowly dying inside knowing I didnt deserve it.  
Your selflessness may bring you peace brother but it would destroy mine.'

The hand that had been clutching his arm till now released abruptly making bhalla miss the spot of warmth that his brother had unconsciously been giving him till now. He didnt want to face baahu now. Maybe if it had been even a few days before he would have enjoyed the hurt he knew was there, now displayed on baahu's face for all to see. But now he was not only baahubali, the contender for his place in this palace, but his brother. He dint want to see the hurt he had caused him. He didnt know what baahu would do now but if it looked liked he was deliberately losing tomorrow then bhalla knew the results even now. Bhallaladeva would loose. He would see to it.

The steps that take him away from his brother hurt but bring him a peace that would have been destroyed if he had stayed.

'What if there was a way?'

The sudden question from baahu halt him in his tracks. Spinning around he watches the resolute look replace the haunted one on his face. He knew this face and that there was the piggheaded baahu that he would have to face if he had any objections.

'What?'

The simple word really encompassed everything he wanted to say right now. Because 'what?'

'What if you didnt have to loose your pride or dignity. What if there was a way for you to accept this plan without losing your sense of self. Will you accept it. Because bhalla I'm not ready for my brother to be hurt, not by his father or by me'.

'What in the name of the goddess are you talking about?'

***  
'Bhalla watch your feet. The ruckus you make will rise the entire nation, I swear!'

'Well when I go down I'll take you with me wont I, because whose idea was it to plan this in the dead of the night'

'Shut up and come fast I think I can see the courtyard now'

These whispered conversations in the stillness of the night were loud enough to attract attention if there was any soul present to hear it. But the whole palace seemed to be deserted, the people sleeping soundly after the celebrations that had taken place that day.

Bhalla followed his brother to the court yard where the targets were still in place.

'I asked mama if they could retain the targets for a few more days because I wanted to practice after losing. See! Now no one will get suspicious. Stop worrying will you '

'Yes the great baahubali found a clever way to triumph against the evil kattapa. Good for you baahu'

Bending down to escape the punch that came for him, bhalla let out a laugh seeing the annoyance on his brother's face.

'You do know that I cant always win in these battles right. That will make everyone even more suspicious'. 

Today when he won the competition the pride on his fathers face was one bhalla never wanted to forget but that memory soured knowing that that win wasnt a true one. He truly didnt know what his father would do if he learned of this deception. Praise for being cunning or even more pain for daring to lying about this. Knowing his father maybe both. 

'We'll think about that later' was baahu's snapped comeback. Baahu didnt want him to ever be in his fathers mercy, as if he could ever escape. His brother was naive in very many ways and when he got angry about bhalla having to loose, every time it was mentioned, it showed. He wanted the mood to return to what it was before, just two brothers wanting to enjoy themselves. 

'Well I dont think you'll get time to think about plans when your nursing your wounds, loser'

That damned smirk came back.

'Oh confident aren't we brother? Whose to say it wont be I that'll be tending to your wounds'

'Oh we'll see wont we'

With the bow in his hands, the cold wind on his face and nobody but his brother by his side, bhalla felt free.


End file.
